Divergent high school kidnapping
by Book-lover11189
Summary: Tris is a normal girl going to high school but what happens when she falls in love the boy with blue eyes and gets kidnapped
1. Chapter 1

This **is my first fanfic hope you like it- authors note**

 **Tris P.O.V**

When I heard my alarm clock go off I immediately got up. It was my first day as a junior at this new school. Over summer _my_ mom made us move here because of her job. I was getting ready as Caleb pounded on my door saying I was going to be late. I immediately finished curling my hair and then I put on a teal crop-top and a pair of black skinny jeans with a leather jacket and combat boots. I ran downstairs and grabbed a granola bar. My mom wasn't home because she is a model and a photographer so she mostly is never here. I grab the keys to my Harley Davidson motorcycle and left for school. When I got to school I still had twenty minutes till I had to get class so I went to the front office to get my schedule. When I got their the man at the desk was lost in some paper work. I tried clearing my throat to get his attention but it didn't work. "Excuse me," I said and he finally looked up. " Oh sorry welcome to divergent high what is your name?" "Tris prior." " Well Tris Prior my name is Amar and here is your schedule."

 **1st- Science Matthews room 120 homeroom**

 **2nd- Gym Max**

 ** _3rd-_** **Math Reyes room 105**

 **4th- lunch**

 **5th-history Roth room 113**

6th- **Music Wu room 101**

7th- **Ela Harrison room 112**

locker **number- 89**

Locker **combination: 24-12-45**

I was to busy trying to find my locker I didn't even see the person I bumped into. I looked up and their was a tan skinned girl " my name is Christina are you knew here?" " My name is Tris and I am new here so do you mind if you could show me where my locker is?" "Sure just let me see your schedule." I handed Christina my schedule. Christina then said " where in the same classes and your locker is right next to mine." When Christina showed me to my locker she asked " do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch? Yeah sure thanks." Me and Christina went to class. In first period Ms. Matthews made me introduce myself and as I did I got a couple **of** wolf whistles. At the end of class I got up and followed Christina to gym. When I got their I changed into some running shorts and a tanktop. When I was done changing Christina introduced me to a couple of friends of hers. As she called out the names Zeke, Marlene, and Uriah I watched her point to them. I then introduced myself and we just sat their talking until The coach came in and said we were doing track today. After 6 laps around the football field only me and a couple of guys which consisted of Uriah, Zeke, and Eric were still running. I didn't stop until my 15 lap and then I noticed Zeke, Uriah, and Eric quit after the tenth lap. As I finished a couple girls and two guys named Wric and Peter gave me death glares. The coach finally came up to me and told me to join track and I told him I would think about it. When the bell finally rang I was ready to get to lunch so I could meet the rest of Christina's friends. When the math was finally over I went to the luch line and grabbed a apple and a water and followed Christina to the table. When I got there Zeke and Uriah were already telling them about me. Christina then sat down and introduced me to them and their names were Shauna, Lynn, Will her boyfriend, Al, and then I guy named four when I looked at four I got captured into his eyes which looked like ocean filled with pain I then sat down and told them my name. As I was eating my apple I heard Uriah mention that this guy saw a girl in a leather jacket get off of an amazing Harley. When she heard that she just kept quiet until Uriah told them they should wait by the motorcycle to see who owned it. I finally spoke up " guys" I said " you don't have to wait by the bike. Then Uriah asked her why and she told them it was her bike. Will then spoke and said " but girls can't ride a Harley." When he said that it made me mad but I kept my cool. I then said to him " how stereotypical of you to say a girl can't ride a motorcycle." At that comment everybody just went quiet. When it was time for music everyone of Christina's friends was in that class. Tori the teacher made me sing to introduce myself and so I sang Walk Thousand Miles one of my favorite songs.

 _Making my way downtown_

 _walking fast_

 _faces pass_

 _and I'm home bound_

As I finish the song everybody is quiet. I get up and go to my seat I whisper to Christina and ask "was it that bad?" "No it was amazing." At the end of the school day Zeke and Uriah invite me to a party at their house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tris P.O.V

When I get home my mom and Caleb were not there so I went upstairs to get ready. When I was going upstairs I got a strange feeling. When I went in my room the window was broken and sitting on my bed was Peter my abusive ex boyfriend. Peter started coming closer until I was backed up against a wall. What Peter doesn't know is that ever since he hit me I started taking self defense classes. I kicked him in the stomach and he got even more angry he then punched me in the jaw after that he went out the window and left. When he left I went in the bathroom and curled my hair and put on some lipstick because that was all i ever wore. When I left and started to go to Zeke's and Uriah's on my motorcycle I pretended that It never happened. When I reached their house I was pretty sure I had a bruise on my jaw but I didn't hide it because I wasn't afraid of what he would do anymore. When I walked in the door I was hit with the strong smell of alcohol. I walked in trying to find Zeke and then but I couldn't find them so I went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water because I don't drink much. When I turned around Four was right behind me. His eyes looked me up and down then they landed on my cheek where Peter punched me. He started to ask me about but I told him not to worry about it. About a couple minutes later Zeke started calling names and said if he didn't call your name to get out. When everybody was out the only people left was Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, Christina, Al, Will, Four, me, and of course Zeke and Uriah. Uriah then yelled that we are playing candor and dauntless. When I was about to ask what that is he started to explain that it is like truth or dare except if you don't want to answer or can't complete your dare you have to take a piece of clothing off and socks and shoes don't count. After Zeke explained the rules Uriah then screamed he was going first. He started looking around the room than his eyes landed on me. "Tris," Uriah said I answered with a yeah he than told me to pick and I choose candor. He than asked me how I got the bruise on my jaw, of course it had to be that question but couldn't be a coward of Peter any more so I told them my ex boyfriend broke into my house and punched me in the jaw after I kicked him. Their eyes were all on me and it was awkward because some of them looked at me and it was awkward. Even though they didn't know that he hit me a lot it feels like they do. So I say trying to break out of the awkwardness and pity. I choose Uriah. He then choose dauntless so I told him he had to drink a whole bottle of hot sauce the take a shot. As soon as I said the dare he got up and did the dare. As soon as he took the shot he started to scream cuss words. The game went on after that and if people choose me they wouldn't ask me about what Peter did. Until it was Four's turn he turned to me and asked me what I wanted to do. I told him candor because i did not want to get stuck with a terrible dare even if I probably could have handled it. He then asked me why I broke up with my ex boyfriend I then thought about it for a moment until I took off my jacket. Everybody just looked at me. And then Shauna said she didn't want to play anymore so we went in the living room and we just watched movies and then we heard a knock at the door. Zeke got up and answered it then he called me and said somebody was here to see me. As I walked into the foyer I told Zeke he could leave because it was Peter. I told Zeke he could leave because I knew it probably wouldn't be the best if he stayed. Zeke went back into the living room and I went outside to talk to Peter. As soon as I got outside i was slapped by Peter. Him doing this made me angry. So I punched him. He then started yelling at me trying to hit me. As soon as I heard footsteps behind me I quickly turned around to be met with the whole gang. Most of them looked at me like I was slicked puppy. I turned to Four and said that is why I broke up with him and then I went inside grabbed my leather jacket and keys. When I turned around they were all blocking the door. When they wouldn't move I walked into the living room with them following behind me. I opened the window and jumped out. I got on my motorcycle and went home.


	3. Chapter 3

Going to try a paragraph in Four's P.O.V - authors note

Chapter 3

Four P.O.V

As she rides her motorcycle we then hear a gunshot. I look to see who shot the gun but I see nobody. So I start to walk down the street looking for the shooter or the victim/victims. As I walk down the street I see a small puddle of blood. I then call the guys to come look at it.

Tris P.O.V

As I was riding home I hear gun shots and then a sharp pain in my shoulder. I keep riding so I can get away from the shooter which I am pretty sure is Peter. When I get home I run inside and lock the door. I then slide down the door letting the pain sink in. I remember that we have a first aid kit. So i run in my moms master bathroom and lock the door. When I open the kit the only thing I find that I can use is gauze and a sling. So I take out my phone and make a group chat with the gang with the numbers I got early and tell them I need some rubbing alcohol, alcohol, tweezers, surgical needle and thread. I then put my phone down and try to examine my shoulder. I then hear a knock at my door so I put the sling on and then my jacket so they can't see the blood. I open the door to find the whole gang standing there with all the things I asked for. I tell them to come in and go up stairs to change into a tanktop so I can reach my shoulder. When I come downstairs I grab a rag and ask for the rubbing alcohol. I then take my jacket and sling off and try to clean the blood. I go into the kitchen and grab the one bottle of vodka my mom has and take it into the dining room where everybody is. I then take my alcohol and pour it onto the tweezers than I chug a quarter of the bottle to try and get the pain lessened. I then take the tweezers and pull out the bullet. They all looked at me amazed I just ignore it and stitch my shoulder up and pit gauze on it to keep it clean. I then thank the guys for bringing the stuff over. They then start to ask questions on how I knew how to do that. I then tell them you get good at it after you have to do it a lot. They all Stare at me in shock. They then all leave and I go to sleep.

Four P.O.V

I just am in shock. She was shot and removed and stitched up her own shoulder. The thing that sticks in my head is how she said that she got good at doing it because she had to do it all the time.

Tris P.O.V

i wake up the next morning and get dressed in a maroon color tanktop, a leather jacket, black skinny jeans,the sling, and combat boots. I then walk outside and get in my Ferrari because I can't ride my motorcycle with one arm. When I get to school the gang was waiting for me and not a lot of people bothered me about my arm. When I get to class that is when people bother me they start asking me what I did and I just tell them I dislocated my shoulder. When I get to gym we were doing push-ups and coach tried to make me sit out but I didn't listen and did 45 1 handed push-ups. When I got done doing my push-ups everybody was staring at me. At lunch Christina just sits there telling me how crazy I am. Halfway through lunch I feel a hand on my shoulder that got shot. As I turn around I find Peter standing there. When I get up I punch him in the face and then kick where the sun don't shine and walk out of the cafeteria. When I leave the cafeteria I go to my Ferrari and leave the school and head to the park. While I was sitting there I felt someone behind me I turned around to see Caleb.


End file.
